


Keeps Me Warm

by ASlick12



Series: Sakumoto Love [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun loves Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Me Warm

Fandom - 嵐  
Title: Keeps Me Warm  
Paring: Sakumoto  
Genre: Romance / Fluff

Keeps Me Warm

Jun loves Sho.

Jun's loved Sho since he was eighteen and that hasn't changed a day since. Their relationship was not always perfect; not in the least but; but Jun loved Sho more and more each day since. It wasn't hard to love him, in fact it was really rather easy. Sho was many things but he was compassionate and left Jun feeling warm and wanted each breath of the day no matter how close or far they were from one another. Now, that's not to say Sho is overly affectionate and that they hang from one another because that is certainly not the case. Sho did small things to let Jun know how often he thought of the other man. Sho would bring him his favorite bento and write small notes and put them on his wallet when he left the apartment before Jun in the mornings. He would leave pictures lying around when Jun looked through his camera and said he liked one of the photos of the group. He cleaned up after himself and even when he didn't he wasn't a slob. 

Their relationship was not easy; for years Jun had suffered with the thought that Sho was going to be the only man he ever loved and never would love him back. It was a silly thought looking back at it because they had been so hopelessly lost in one another but to stubborn and shy to do anything about it. Sho's stubborn streak was something that Jun had fallen in love with after many years together. Sometimes it annoyed him but others it was something that brought a grin to Jun's face with just the thought of it.  


They both knew that one of their favorite things was the game of cat and mouse they played when Sho pretended to be reading the newspaper while Jun cooked or cleaned. Jun knew he was pretending because when the older man actually read the newspaper he would read the front and back of a page and then take the scissors to the page if something caught his eye. Those very same clippings would work their way into a neat little spread along the coffee table and Sho would hunch over them to give them some semblance of order. When Jun was cooking the older man would sit their and occasionally turn a page but the gentle burn of his eyes are always tracing the curves of his body as he moved about humming to himself. Sho always says that he sings to songs but no matter how true that may be Jun will deny it unless it was one of their songs. 

Never the less the day Sho asked him such a silly question as 'stay with me' Jun had no other desire but to smack him upside the head and then check to make sure he didn't have a fever. That day was something that would forever be the best memory he had even coming in a close second to the first kiss Jun share with Sho as an official couple nearly three years ago. Sho was not sentimental but he had his moment where if something was nagging at him enough he would speak his mind and the sweetest things could flow through his mouth giving Jun a high. 

Those highs would last for hours even when the older man had left for the day and went off to do his own things. Jun could not stop the grin from stretching onto his cheeks at the most inopportune of moments. Jun often think the only time that cannot be true is the hours of the morning or night where the older man is not at his side where he should be and the chance encounters where the older man does not come home for long periods of time. Jun always feels cold sleeping without the older man who produces his own significant warmth. 

The sofa has always been his place of refuge on such nights and when Sho comes in his sleepy eyes always watch the man's every move. Sho walks through the doors and peeks around the corner before shaking his head with a soft half smile. Once the door is locked, his shoes find their way into the gekkan and his jacket barely finds the hanger on the coat rack. His keys and wallet slide quietly into the porcelain bowl alongside Jun's and he pulls his shirt over his head while moving toward the laundry room. After the first night he knew his clothing would be in the laundry room because Jun had a habit of cleaning when he missed the other man. More often than not Jun would fake being asleep just to watch the older man and possibly be carried to bed so he could relish the warmth of those strong arms holding him. Jun's certain that they both knew he really wasn't asleep but this game of give and take was what made their relationship work. Sho would walk through the hall once more in a pair of underwear and get a glass of water from the kitchen and heat up what Jun had left him of his own dinner. Sho always leaned against the counter and ate the food as his tired eyes stared into the darkened living room where the television sat off to the side turned off and music was swimming through the air from the speakers. 

After eating the music would flicker to a stop and the lights in the kitchen would be put out before the older man padded quietly over to Jun who blinks blearily up at him feeling the knot in his stomach loosening at the thought of the older man's arms. "Come on Maachan, time for bed we've got filming tomorrow." Sho's arms scoop around Jun's shoulders and knees before the older man is effortlessly lifting Jun up. Automatically Jun's arms wrap tightly around Sho and his head finds the perfect niche in Sho's neck where he can hear and feel the steady thump thump thump of Sho's heartbeat. His hands tangle loosely in the messy hair at the nape of Sho's neck and Sho almost always pressed a kiss to Jun's temple or whatever small patch of skin he can reach. 

Sho walks exactly ten steps into their bedroom and does not bother flicking the overhead lights on as he closes the door. It does not shut the whole way and Jun knows that in the morning it will be open just enough that the cardigan he has hanging their will not be touching the door frame. Sho shimmies his dance sweats off of Jun's long legs. He leaves the hanging tank-top, that was actually his and not Jun's, on the younger man before rolling them both under the duvet and pulling Jun as tightly as he can into his warmth. After a few moments Jun signs and rolls over until his head is tucked under the curve of Sho's chin and those strong hands are pressing into the skin of his back under the soft fabric of the too large shirt. "I love Sho-san." It was never more than mumble into heated skin but Sho always hummed appreciatively before tightening his grip for a short second and relaxing around the younger man as sleep pulls at his mind. 

"I'll always love Maachan." 

Sometimes the words were slurred with exhaustion and others they were as clear as day but the sentiment always warmed Jun's heart more than Sho's arms ever could. Hearing that voice say something so endearing made Jun so warm and content that he could purr. This hold was the reason he could never sleep anywhere without Sho. This warmth was why he stayed. The warmth of love was irreplaceable and Sho keeps Jun warm. Jun would not ask for anything else because after all, at the end of the day...

Jun loves Sho.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arashi and and big shout out to sakumotoyama(: for giving me the idea and drive to finish this piece. Next up is your 'child' plot line. I'm not asking for much in return just Matsujun but you know cookies would be lovely too. (:


End file.
